In general, a golf course includes a total of 18 holes; four long holes, ten middle holes, and four short holes. In the short hole, a distance between the tee box and the hole cup of the green is generally 229 meters or less. In the middle hole, a distance between the tee box and the hole cup of the green is generally 230 to 430 meters. In the long hole, a distance between the tee box and the hole cup of the green is generally 431 meters or more.
Most golfers can place their balls on the green by hitting only one shots from the tee box in the case of the short hole, but cannot send the balls 300 meters or more from the tee box in the case of the middle hole or the long hole. Golfers hit their shots from the tee box while keeping a reduction in error in mind. Thus, an average tee shot distance of even a professional golfer is at most 270 to 280 meters. An amateur golfer comparable to a professional golfer can send his ball up to 250 to 270 meters from the tee box.
When a golfer hits a next shot (a second or third shot) after hitting a tee shot in the middle hole or the long hole or hits a tee shot (or a second shot) in the short hole, the golfer has to check a flag at the top of a pin pole fixed in the hole cup of the green from a long distance of one hundred and several tens of meters to two hundred and several tens of meters and hit a next shot.
When a pin flag flutters in the wind, it would help identifying the location of the hole pin. However, when the pin flag not flutters, it would be very difficult to find the location of the hole pin. Further, in the case of a golfer who has weak eyesight due to presbyopia, etc. or when it is not easy to distinguish a pin flag from surrounding colors due to a change in the season, it would be very difficult to identify the location of a hole pin due to the geographical influence of fairway.
Due to the reasons, a golfer generally asks a caddie where the direction it. The caddie gives the golfer a vague and rough direction (for example, a telegraph pole or a light direction) since there is no clear milestone. Consequently, the golfer has to inevitably hit a shot with a little feeling of uneasiness.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that enables a golfer to identify the location of a hole pin more easily and conveniently.
Further, in the case in which the putting green is not seen since there is a hill between a location where a shot is hit and the putting green or there is fairway tilted from the left to the right, a guide pin having a flag is placed at an appropriate location of the fairway in order to indicate the direction. However, there is a case where even the guide pin is not seen clearly like the hole pin. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for identifying the guide pin.